


Sexting

by FaeryQueen07



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/FaeryQueen07





	Sexting

Arthur stifled a sigh – the fifth in less than as many minutes – and reshuffled the papers in front of him, striving to look as though he cared about the discussion going on around him when really, he just wanted to go home. At home, at least, he would not be forced to listen to his father’s seemingly unending speech on the benefits of doing business with the overbearing, cutthroat Olaf. When his blackberry vibrated in his trouser pocket, Arthur slid it out as stealthily as possible and checked his inbox. He hid a smile as he opened the message from Merlin.

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
4:33:06pm  
06/29/2010 

_Are you still in the meeting? What time do you think you’ll be home?_

Arthur glanced up at his father and the timeline on the whiteboard. He almost whimpered when he realised they had only covered a quarter of what was on the schedule for the meeting.

 

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
4:35:52pm  
06/29/2010 

_Yes, and with no end in sight. Father won’t shut up about this new contract with Olaf’s company. Take out?_

 

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
4:58:17pm  
06/29/2010 

_Sorry, mum just called on the house line. Chinese or Curry?_

 

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
5:00:49pm  
06/29/2010 

_Curry. God, could this possibly *get* any worse?_

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
5:06:10pm  
06/29/2010 

_Possibly. You really shouldn’t tempt fate, Arthur._

 

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
5:14:09pm  
06/29/2010 

_Sod off. That was *once*!_

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
5:19:32pm  
06/29/2010 

_Oh! I forgot to tell you. I went shopping today!_

 

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
5:23:21pm  
06/29/2010 

_Your response time is slow. You’re eating ice cream from the container again, aren’t you? Dare I ask what you bought? Not another ‘special care needed’ pet again, I hope._

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
5:26:34pm  
06/29/2010 

_You love Kilgharrah! And he starts purring the minute you get home because he likes you better. Don’t insult him. )-:_

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
5:29:17pm  
06/29/2010 

_And no, I bought the purple dildo you forbade me from getting last month. It was on sale and I’m fairly certain it’s about the same size as you._

 

Arthur choked on his next sip of coffee, and hastily shoved his Blackberry back into his pocket. He could feel his father’s stern, disapproving gaze, but refused to look up. Gwen appeared without a word, cleaning away the mess and refreshing his cup in one swift move. The glint in her eye had Arthur scowling, realizing that she had no doubt guessed just what had occurred.

When Uther was speaking once more, the attention of the board members back on the discussion, Arthur slipped his phone out once more and punched out a hasty reply.

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
5:32:12pm  
06/29/2010 

_No thanks to you, I spilled coffee all over my documents. Gwen already had a new copy ready for me, which means you either told her you going to be partaking in this juvenile game or she really just knows you too well. I’m not sure which answer I’d prefer._

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
5:34:48pm  
06/29/2010 

_P.S. I should have known you’d pick a girly colour._

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
5:35:41pm  
06/29/2010 

_Trust me, there is nothing girly about this one, Arthur. I played with it earlier. You know, just to try it out. Felt so fucking good.. Almost like having you inside me._

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat, cock swelling from the image in his head of Merlin splayed out on their bed, fucking himself back on a thick, dildo. It was an effort not to groan, and he very carefully slid the portfolio his father had handed out onto his lap to hide the obvious tenting in his trousers.

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
5:37:09pm  
06/29/2010 

_Merlin!!_

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
5:47:11pm  
06/29/2010 

_God, Arthur, and when I started moving it, it was like you were there. Felt so fucking *good*!_

 

Arthur was almost painfully hard and he wished desperately for his father to shut up so that he could escape to the washroom because he wasn’t going to last the entire drive back to the condo in his current state.

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
5:49:31pm  
06/29/2010 

_..._

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
5:59:27pm  
06/29/2010 

_It’s so hard to find the right angle when it’s not you. I want you to use it on me later, when you get home. Want you to fill me up with your cock, then push it inside beside you. Want to feel both moving deep inside me._

 

Arthur fought the urge to palm himself under the table, gritting his teeth as replied.

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
6:03:46pm  
06/29/2010 

_Fucking hell, Merlin! God, I am going to *kill* you when I get home. Fuck you first, *then* kill you._

 

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
6:07:18pm  
06/29/2010 

_Do you want me in the bedroom? Or should I wait for you in the entryway? I could have it inside me, stretching me so that I’m ready for you the moment you come in._

 

 

**Sender:  
** Pendragon, Arthur  
Received:  
6:10:11pm  
06/29/2010 

_Jesus, Merlin! I am in a *meeting*!_

 

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
6:13:56pm  
06/29/2010 

_I bet you’re already hard, aren’t you? I wish I could see it, your beautiful fucking cock, feel it pulsing in my hand. And you taste so fucking good, Arthur. Would you let me suck you off before you fuck me?_

“Fuck,” Arthur muttered under his breath, ignoring the shocked look of the woman beside him. He angled the papers in his lap up, jaw tight as he strained not to betray his state. He didn’t bother replying, knowing that at this point, Merlin wouldn’t need encouragement to continue.

 

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
6:16:17pm  
06/29/2010 

_I could have you against the door, as soon as you walk in. You wouldn’t have to do a thing, not even remove your jacket. Fuck, Arthur, I can already taste you, feel you in the back of my throat, sliding along my tongue._

 

Arthur was half-afraid he had whimpered aloud, but when no glanced in his direction, he relaxed. Minutely.

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
6:20:03pm  
06/29/2010 

_I’ll get you all wet with my mouth, Arthur. So slick the head of your cock will shine with my spit. Then I’ll stand up and let you kiss me, because you love tasting yourself in my mouth, vain prat that you are._

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
6:22:26pm  
06/29/2010 

_And once your done, once you’ve had your fill, you can spin me around, press me into the door and pull out the dildo._

**Sender:  
** Emrys, Merlin  
Received:  
6:25:14pm  
06/29/2010 

_Maybe you’ll fuck me with it once or twice because you can, and because you’ll want to hear me moan and beg for you to hurry up. To get inside me, where you belong._

It was too much, the image Merlin was conjuring and just as Arthur thought he might actually _die_ from the sheer want and need slamming through him, Gwen appeared, expression unreadable.

“Excuse me, sir,” she said, interjecting her words into a break in the conversation.

Uther frowned at her, but nodded when she indicated she needed to speak to Arthur. Stepping between Arthur and the woman to his left, she leant in close to his ear and whispered in a voice too soft to be over heard.

“Phone call in your office. Said it was urgent.”

The distraction wasn’t enough to curb Arthur’s arousal and he was just beginning to despair that all would notice when he stood when Gwen pulled one of his heavy client binders from behind her back. He didn’t bother to glance at the name, just grabbed it to use a shield as he made his excuse.

“Sorry, father. This shouldn’t take long.”

It was a credit to Uther that he did not question Arthur’s need to leave. Arthur handled some of the more sensitive clients and had made it clear that notes from meetings could be easily borrowed, while delicate situations could become catastrophes in the space of a heart beat.

“Of course. I will have a copy of my notes made for you.”

Arthur wanted to run from the room, but forced himself to walk instead, hoping his gait wasn’t too strained. His smile to Gwen was more of a grimace. “The call...?”

“In your office, sir,” she replied, face and tone neutral.

Growling under his breath both at the interruption and the fact that his traitorous cock was still harder than hell, Arthur stormed into his office. He let out a sharp yelp when a set of hands grabbed him from behind, then he was being back over to his desk, Merlin’s dark gaze locked on his.

“Fuck, Arthur. Someone needs to talk to your father about these long meetings!”

“Merlin! When the hell did you get here?”

“Been here since the second text. Lied about my mum calling. Was waiting for Gwen to smuggle me in. Remember to give her a nice bonus at Christmas, yeah?”

Merlin made short work of opening Arthur’s trousers. Flashing him a quick, smug smile, Merlin slid to his knees, engulfed Arthur’s cock to the root and pressed his tongue against the thick vein before sucking hard.

Arthur came with a shout muffled in his fist, the fingers of his free hand tangled in Merlin’s hair. He tugged sharply, barely giving Merlin a chance to swallow before he pulled him in for a kiss. He was unsurprised when Merlin began pushing at his trousers, shoving them down beneath Arthur’s arse before struggling with the opening of his own.

“Please,” Merlin whined in ear, his own cock still trapped inside his jeans. He ground himself against Arthur’s thigh, face twisted with the pleasure-pain of someone desperate for release.

“Yeah, fuck. Merlin—”

Arthur bit back the rest of the words and turned around, allowing Merlin to push him flat against his own desk. He could hear the tell-tale sound of a lube packet being torn open, then Merlin’s cock was sliding between his thighs. Arthur pressed them together, feeling Merlin sliding wetly, too hard and too close to actually fuck him.

It took only three strokes before Merlin was coming, his fingers digging bruises into Arthur’s hips, his teeth closed around the back of Arthur’s neck. With a soft moan, Merlin collapsed against Arthur’s back for a beat, then straightened up. Arthur let out a disgruntled noise at the feel of Merlin’s come sliding down the inside of his thighs and jerked in surprise when Merlin pulled his thighs apart.

The sweep of Merlin’s tongue over his skin, washing away his release, was enough to make Arthur’s stomach clench with want, but his cock was too spent to even twitch. After a few minutes of dedicated and thorough cleaning, Merlin stood once more and set about putting their clothes to right.

“That was—”

“Payback for teasing me in the shower this morning,” Merlin cut in. “I had intended, when I was struck by this utterly brilliant plan, to simply let you stew, but then I realised that would mean punishing myself as well.” His grin was unrepentant as he straightened Arthur’s tie. “I suppose you have to get back to the meeting?”

“No. Father will have his notes copied for me.” He shook his head, running his fingers though his hair once before huffing out a breath. “Do you realise I was stuck in a room with fifteen board members, hard as a rock?”

“Mm. How about that curry?”

Ducking out of Arthur’s office, they slipped past the boardroom and dashed down the stairs towards freedom. And later, while they lay sprawled on the couch, eating their take-away curry from the cartons – with chopsticks, as Merlin had ignored the sink full of dishes in favour of sending pornographic texts – Arthur plotted his revenge.


End file.
